A conventional gasoline engine is a four cycle operation mechanism which receives gasoline-air mixture in the chamber of the engine, compresses the mixture, ignite the mixture by a spark from a spark plug, and open a valve to left the exhaust flow from the chamber. There are many factors which affect the performance of an engine, one of which is the size of particles of gasoline. The smaller the particles are, the better performance the engine will have. However, the size of a fuel ejection nozzle is fixed and generally the nozzle size cannot be adjusted so that the user cannot do anything at this end section. Some fuel improving devices are developed which employ magnetic members to affect the particles of fuel. The fuel particles are re-arranged because of the magnetic force so that the size of particles of fuel can be reduced. Nevertheless, to use magnetic members to re-assemble the particles of fuel is difficult to be proceeded because the magnetic force is required to be large enough such that it can affect the connection between particles of fuel, Of more importance is that the magnetic force will surely affect the electronic control system of the vehicles.
The presence invention intends to provide a fuel improving device which employs far infra-red material to activate the particles of fuel and magnetic members to minimize the size of the particles of fuel.